


A Dance For the Soul

by kinkster_68



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Hogwarts School of Dance, M/M, This fic is going to be slow to update, This is in modern day, Tom is a dance student, cause author frequently gets writers block, i really need someone to bounce ideas off of, there will be snootiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkster_68/pseuds/kinkster_68
Summary: Modern Dance School AU. Tom Riddle fought tooth and nail to earn his spot at Hogwarts School of Dance and that position is currently in jeopardy when transfer student Harry Potter join the ranks of the prestigious school(at least in his mind).With betrayals, twisted ankles and, the occasional corrupted music, HSD will never be the same.





	A Dance For the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many AU Tomarry ideas so why not here? I do apologize for the short chapter here but I didn't want to give away too much the first chapter but the other chapters will be longer.

“1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. Turn, turn, kick, dip, saunter,freeze. Good job but we need to be uniform. Let’s try it again from the top. We have 3 months til Showcase!”

Hogwarts School of Dance had barely started its fall semester and already the upper years were preparing for their Winter Showcase. Practice room were in constant use and the anxiety was in full swing. As one of Europe’s most prestigious dance schools(Beaubaxtons being the premier ballet and contemporary school on the Mainland), most would give their right arm to be fully accepted as a full time student.

Tom Riddle leaned against the wall after their instructor gave them a 15 minute break and scoured the room, taking note of his fellow dancers. Now the 5th Year himself didn’t come from money. Being raised in an orphanage, he didn’t have access to dance teachers and private instruction like his classmates and danced mostly in his free time as an escape from his bullies. One day a certain visitor to the orphanage caught sight of an 11 year old Tom deep in the throes of a clearly improved routine and approached him with an offer to dance at his school. When he asked about tuition, he was told that he could go on scholarship, but he has to prove himself in both classes and on the stage that he deserved to be there.

He was shaken out of his musings when the instructor told them to get back into their places and right as the music started,the door opened and someone rushed in,clearly out of breath. "Sorry I'm late! I got turned around and...oh." The boy scratched the back of his head as the entire class turned to stare at him, a mix of annoyance and disbelief on their face. "So nice of you to join us Mr. Potter. We got word from the Headmaster a transfer from London School of Fine Arts was coming aboard. Mr. Riddle, you already have the routine down perfectly so I need you to take Potter into a practice room and get him up to speed."

Tom sneered at the waif of a boy in front of him and grabbed his bag, none to gently bumping into the younger boy. "Now listen here. I've worked too hard to get where I am now and no upstart is going to ruin that for me. Put your bag aginst the wall and stretch for 15 minutes." he commanded as he sat down his phone and speaker. Harry gulped and did as he was told, eyeing the lithe male in front of him. "I don't know how things were run at your school, but here, we have standards. You are to show up to classes and rehersals on time, even moreso when there is a major production going on. If you arrive late, come in quietly and warm up in the back. Late too many times and you will not be allowed to participate, which reflects negatively on your records and can determine if you get to stay here as a student. Right now, 5th-7th Years are rehearsing for the Annual Winter Showcase. Every year will have a group routine and normally only 7th Years can do solos, since the class is so small, but I am lucky to be picked to do a solo so I cannot waste my time on you. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, overwhelmed by the surge of info and stands up, eyes filled with determination and stands in the middle of the room with his phone out while Tom starts up the music and gets into position. As the music plays, Harry is awestruck as he watched Tom move and pull of seemingly complicated moves, a serene look on his face. Once the music ended, Tom turned grey eyes onto the shorter boy and raised an eyebrow. "Got it? Good. We're done here." He eyed the boy one more time before turning on his heel and strides out of the room, Harry following him. Once back in the classroom, Tom nodded briefly at the teacher and leaned against the wall and watched his classmates, silently critiquing until the bell rang.


End file.
